


Baby Names and Shower Games

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Surrogacy, Yaoi, happiness, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of marriage, Ichigo and Grimmjow make a decision that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to do for a long time now...being honest, when I got this idea, I had no intention of continuing the Climbing Trees and Jujubes story...I will admit that the only reason I did it this way is because I was too lazy to come up with a new backstory XD Hope you all enjoy:)

**Chapter One: Decisions, decisions...**

Ichigo sighed as he stirred a steaming pot of spaghetti pasta. Grimmjow hadn’t gotten home from the firm yet, and he was half an hour late. Ichigo wasn’t upset, just worried. He worried about a lot of things lately. He turned the heat off under the pot an drained the pasta, moving to answer the phone as it rang. He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder and answered,

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ichi. Traffic’s ridiculous out here. I’ll be home in a little while,” Grimmjow said. Ichigo smiled.

“Sure you’re not cheating on me, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?” He listened to Grimmjow’s hearty chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s a negative, babe. See you in a few.”

“Alright.” Ichigo hung up the phone and sat it down on the counter. He wiped his hands with a towel and pulled down some plates to set the table with.

Two years had passed since he and Grimmjow had gotten married. Much to Ichigo’s surprise, being married wasn’t much different from what they’d had before. The only differences were some papers and a ring. Ichigo had opted out of changing his last name to Jaegerjaquez, much to his husband’s disapproval. The argument was short-lived, however, when Ichigo suggested Grimmjow change his last name. They’d kept their promise to get a dog, and the young German Shepherd named Sakura was like Ichigo’s little girl. It wasn’t enough though. That’s why Ichigo was preparing Grimmjow’s favorite meal. The blue-haired male was always in a good mood after he ate.

A few minutes passed, and Ichigo went to the pantry and pulled out a can of dog food for Sakura before he opened the door to the apartment for Grimmjow. Once the other man entered the apartment, he shrugged out of his coat and shook some lingering snowflakes out of his sky blue hair. Ichigo smiled at him and walked over to hug him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo’s soft orange hair before kissing his lips.

“How was work?” Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shrugged before stooping down to pet Sakura.

“Work was work,” he responded, and sat down at the head of the table. Ichigo sat down at the other end of the table. The two men were quiet as they ate their dinner. Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow a few times, unsure of how to start the conversation he wanted to have. “Something on your mind, babe?”

Ichigo smiled, softly. Grimmjow knew him so well it was scary sometimes.

“Yeah, actually. I want to have a baby, Grimmjow,” Ichigo said. The aforementioned man had just taken a sip of his wine and promptly spit it out at the words of his spouse. Raising an eyebrow, Grimmjow questioned Ichigo carefully.

“Really?” When the orange-haired man nodded, Grimmjow continued. “Uh, I’m not the doctor of this outfit, but I don’t think it’s possible for you to umm...you know...”

Ichigo erupted with laughter at Grimmjow’s unraveled state. He shook his head slowly before taking a sip of his own wine.

“You know, for someone so smart, you’re really stupid sometimes, Grimm,” he said with a chuckle. “I mean we should adopt or get a surrogate.” Grimmjow smiled.

“Oh! That makes a helluva lot more sense. Thought you were going crazy on me for a minute, Ichigo.”

“So what do you think?” Ichigo asked. He waited for Grimmjow to respond. After a little while, the other man looked up at him.

“Alright, let’s do it,” he said. Ichigo’s entire face lit up with his smile, and he got up to hug Grimmjow.

“Really?” he asked, straddling Grimmjow’s lap. The blue-haired man nodded and wrapped strong arms around Ichigo’s waist.

“So how do you want to do this, Ichi?”

“Well, I thought about adoption, but I really don’t want the hassle, so I think surrogacy will be the best decision. Agreed?” Ichigo pulled back to look at Grimmjow, who nodded his assent. The smaller male stood and went to their shared bedroom to retrieve his laptop and all the paperwork he’d been looking through. Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo opened his laptop and spread the papers on the table.

“So you just knew I’d say yes, huh?” he asked, and Ichigo shook his head while focusing on the screen of the computer.

“No, but I knew I’d be able to persuade you eventually,” he responded, snidely. Grimmjow shook his head and picked up some of the papers to look through them.

Apparently, Ichigo had already found a surrogacy agency, Shihoin & Associates. He’d already had an estimated price, and it seemed he’d set up an appointment for the following Monday. Grimmjow shook his head once more; when Ichigo wanted something, he sure as hell knew how to get it.

“I don’t want just any random girl having our baby. That’s why I picked Shihoin. They let you choose your own surrogate, so it can be someone we know,” Ichigo said. Grimmjow narrowed his gaze skeptically.

“And who, pray tell, is going to willingly get pregnant just so we can have a baby?”

“I’m thinking of asking Nel.” Grimmjow almost choked on the bite of his dinner that he’d just taken. “What? She’s already one of my best friends, and she’s gorgeous. Her genes would match perfectly with either of ours. C’mon, Grimm, you know I’m right.”

“Fine, assuming you’re right and that Nel will agree to this, who’s ‘genes’ will we be using?” Grimmjow inquired. Ichigo put a finger to his chin in pensivity.

“We could plant sperm from both of us and see which one takes,” he replied after a while. Grimmjow seemed to ponder the suggestion for a while before he spoke again.

“Have you even discussed this with Nel yet?”

“No. I wanted to be sure you wanted to go through with it before I asked her,” Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand across his face.

“Well, call her over. If we’re gonna do this, we gotta do it right,” he said. Ichigo almost leapt from his seat, he was so happy. He beamed at Grimmjow, and the other man couldn’t help but return that infectious smile. If this made Ichigo smile like that, they’d definitely be going through with it.

* * *

 

_Knock, knock, knock_. “Grimmjow and Ichigo.” _Knock, knock, knock_. “Grimmjow and Ichigo.” _Knock, knock, knock_. “Grimmjow and Ichigo.”

Grimmjow exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He didn’t know if he would be able to stand nine months of this girl, but he’d try. May God or some other deity that may or may not exist have mercy on his nerves.

He opened the door and Nel rushed him, crushing him face-first into her massive bosom.

“Oh, Grimmy, it’s been far too long! I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed, embracing him even tighter.

“Hey, crazy lady, calm your tits!” Grimmjow yelled, though his words were muffled by the aforementioned tits. Ichigo, who’d come out into the living room at the sound of all the commotion, covered his laughter at the scene before him with his hand.

“ICHIGO!” Nel cried, and she rushed over to hug her long time friend.

In her defense, it had been quite some time since she’d seen Grimmjow and Ichigo. She worked as a scout for a modelling agency in Los Angeles, and rarely had time to make the trip to New York. The same could be said for Grimmjow and Ichigo; the two both had very taxing professions, so leisures like trips to visit friends were more often than not put on the back burner.

“Glad you finally learned how to pronounce my name correctly, Nelliwel,” Ichigo teased. Nel punched him in the arm playfully before dropping her suitcase by the door.

“Okay, let’s have that discussion you were talking about on the phone, Itsygo,” she said, reverting back to her old nickname for the orange haired male. Ichigo rolled his eyes before sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Nel sat down next to Ichigo, while Grimmjow chose to sit in the armchair adjacent to them. Grabbing both of Nel’s hands in his own, Ichigo sighed before he began to speak,

“Nel, you’ve been my friend for a really long time now. Hell, you were almost my girlfriend at one point in time, so it only makes sense that I trust you as much as I do. You’re one of my best friends, and I know that the bond we share means enough to the both of us that I can ask you what I’m about to ask you. Nel, will you have our baby?”

Nel’s expressive grey eyes widened noticeably and she shifted her gaze between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

“You want me to what?” she asked.

“We want you to be our surrogate. We want to have a baby, and we trust you to help us,” Ichigo said, giving her hands a squeeze. Tears formed in Nel’s eyes, and she hugged Ichigo tightly.

“Yes! Of course! I can’t believe you guys picked me!” she cried. Grimmjow chuckled.

“Yeah, neither could I,” he commented. Both Nel and Ichigo turned to glare at the man, and he threw his hands up in surrender. Nel returned her attention to Ichigo. He grasped her hands once more.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Nel? We won’t force you if you don’t want to,” he asked. Nel hugged him again.

“Nothing would make me happier, Itsygo.”


	2. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did all the research I felt like doing on surrogacy, and I guess it's somewhat accurate XD...enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Appointment**

Grimmjow shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  He hated doctor’s offices, which was ironic, considering he was married to a doctor.  Even though this technically wasn’t a doctor’s office, it still felt like one.  Sensing his husband’s discomfort, Ichigo reached over and patted Grimmjow’s thigh.

“Calm down, Grimm-kitty,” he said.  “Everything will be fine.”  Grimmjow seemed to relax visibly, and Ichigo returned his attention to his phone.  He was waiting for a text from Nel.  She was running late because she’d overslept and Grimmjow and Ichigo hadn’t had time to wait for her, lest they lose their appointment.  Ichigo sighed in relief when a text message from Nel appeared in his notifications.

_Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck: I’m right outside ^_^_

“Kurosaki, Jaegerjaquez, and Oderschwanck, miss Shihoin will see you now,” the receptionist called.  Ichigo stood and gestured for Grimmjow to stay put.

“Wait for Nel,” he said.  Grimmjow nodded and remained seated while Ichigo followed the woman to the back.  “The other two will be along shortly.”

“That’s fine.  Here you are.  I will escort your companions to the back once they’re ready,” she responded while pushing the large mahogany door open.

“Thank you, miss...”

“Suì-Feng.” Ichigo nodded and stepped through the entrance.  A beautiful dark-skinned woman sat behind the desk with her small stiletto clad feet propped on top of it.  She smiled at him brightly which caused the corners of her cat-like golden eyes to crinkle.  She stood and walked towards him, her long dark purple hair cascading about her shoulders and down to her lower back.  She stretched out her arm, offering him a delicate hand.

“Hello, I’m Yoruichi Shihoin.  You must be doctor Ichigo Kurosaki,” she said.  “It’s so nice to meet you.” Ichigo shook her hand and gave a dazzling smile.

“Nice to meet you as well, miss Shihoin.”

“Will your spouse and guest be joining you today?”she asked, returning to her seat and gesturing for him to be seated as well.  Ichigo nodded in the affirmative as he sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs.

“Miss Suì-Feng said she would escort them in as soon as they were ready,” he said.  Yoruichi nodded and turned towards her computer.

“Okay.  Well, I guess we can get all the boring, nonsensical bullshit out of the way while we’re waiting,” she said.  Ichigo was taken aback by her informal tone, but he had to admit that it made him feel much more comfortable.  He watched as Yoruichi pulled three thick packets of paperwork from one of her desk drawers.  She handed one to him and placed the other two on the desk.

Just as Ichigo was looking through the paperwork, there was a loud ruckus from outside the office door.  Yoruichi looked surprised, but Ichigo didn’t.

“I don’t give a damn about that shit!” Grimmjow’s agitated voice travelled into the room.

“Oh c’mon, Grimmy, it’s my favorite show!  You have to watch it with me,” Nel whined, childishly.  Ichigo sighed before sending an apologetic look in Yoruichi’s direction.  The door opened and Grimmjow and Nel walked into the room.  The blue-haired man looked like he’d been through ‘Nam and Iraq twice, while Nel giggled and hung from his arm.

Yoruichi’s expression changed from surprised to amused, and she stood to greet the two.

“Hello, I’m Yoruichi Shihoin.  You must be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck.  So nice to meet you both.” She shook hands with Grimmjow and then with Nel.

“Gosh, you’re gorgeous!” Nel exclaimed, and the older woman laughed.

“Well, thank you, miss Oderschwanck.  If you and mister Jaegerjaquez could pick up the packets identical to doctor Kurosaki’s, we can get started,” Yoruichi said.  She waited for Grimmjow and Nel to get the packets.  “Alright, you all can take those home and fill them out.  They are to be returned at your next appointment.  It’s just basic things, background information and medical history.  Nothing major.”

The three nodded their understanding.

“Now, on to the important stuff.  Will you be using a traditional or gestational surrogacy?” she asked.

“What’s the difference?” Grimmjow inquired.  Yoruichi returned to her initial relaxed position, propping her feet up on her desk.

“A traditional surrogacy allows for the surrogate mother to be related to the child by use of her own egg.  In a gestational surrogacy, the surrogate is not biologically related to the child because a donor egg is fertilized by the donor sperm and planted inside the uterus of the surrogate.”

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Nel.

“I think we’d all prefer a traditional surrogacy,” the green-haired woman stated.  Grimmjow was surprised the nuisance of a woman could take anything seriously.

“Alright then,” Yoruichi said.  She pulled a legal pad from her desk drawer and scribbled on it.  “I’ll set up an appointment for you all with a doctor that specializes in in vitro fertilization.  Have you decided which of you will donate?”

“Yes.  Both of us will donate and we will see whose sperm fertilizes Nel’s egg,” Ichigo responded.  Yoruichi nodded and scribbled some more.

“I’ll set up an appointment with doctor Yachiru Unohana for sometime next week.  I’ll have Suì-Feng call you with the date.  Are there any questions?”

“Yes.  I found an estimated price on your website, but is there an extra fee of some sort since we’re not using one of your surrogates?” Ichigo asked.  Yoruichi shook her head.

“There’s no extra fee.  One hundred thousand for the service, and the rest is up to your surrogate,” she said.  Nel smiled.

“Well, you guys don’t have to worry about paying me a thing, so long as you take care of all the medical expenses.”

“Alright, then it’s settled.  Thank you so much, miss Shihoin,” Ichigo said.  He stood along with Grimmjow and Nel and shook hands with Yoruichi again.

“You’re very welcome, doctor Kurosaki.  Mister Jaegerjaquez, miss Oderschwanck, a pleasure meeting you both,”  the golden-eyed woman said, cordially.  “Suì-Feng will escort you out and set up your next appointment.  Have a great day!”

Ichigo smiled happily as he entwined his fingers with Grimmjow’s.  The blue-haired male smiled also before placing a light kiss on Ichigo’s temple.

“I am so happy right now,” the smaller male said.  Grimmjow gave his hand a squeeze.

“So am I,” he said.

“I’m gonna have a baby!  I’m gonna have a baby!”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help chuckling a bit at how excited the grey-eyed woman was.  He had to admit that he was excited as well.  They were going to have a baby after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...until next time,
> 
> Patd06


	3. Telling the Folks

**Chapter Three: Telling the Folks...**

Ichigo suppressed the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.  He really didn’t want to go through the headache of telling his old man about his and Grimmjow’s plan, but he knew he’d be in for a far worse headache if he kept what they were doing secret.

“Just call him, babe,” Grimmjow drawled as he idly flipped through the channels.  Five hundred channels, nothing to watch.  Shame.

“He’ll have a fit if I tell him over the phone,” Ichigo responded.

“He’ll have a fit if you tell him period.  So just call.”

“Fine.” Ichigo sighed and dialed the number for his father’s home.

Both his and Grimmjow’s families decided to move to America about a year after the two were married.  It was a good decision since Ichigo’s sisters had already graduated from college and were seeking careers in their respective fields.  The twins got an apartment together in Brooklyn with Jinta and Toushirou, while their father found a moderately sized house in Syracuse.  Gin and Rangiku lived conveniently a few blocks away from Grimmjow and Ichigo in a penthouse.  Gin had chosen to retire early, so the move was no problem for them either.

“Hello?” Isshin answered.  Ichigo took a few seconds to revel in the normalcy before he spoke.

“Hey, Dad.”

“ICHIGO, MY GORGEOUS, BENEVOLENT SON! IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST SPOKE!” Ichigo held the phone away from his ear and glared at Grimmjow who was snickering from the couch.

“Have you been derping around on dictionary dot com again, Goat-face?”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing the voice of my one and only son today?” Isshin asked, and Ichigo kind of felt bad.  He hadn’t had much time for his family lately.  He sighed.  That would definitely have to change.

“I was wondering if you’d be able to come to our place for dinner tonight?  Grimmjow and I have something we’d like to tell you,” he said.  He held the phone away from his ear again, wary of the manner of his father’s response.

“OF COURSE, MY SON!  I’LL BE THERE AT SIX~!” Ichigo hung his head.

“Alright, Dad.  See you then.” He quickly hung up before more of his father’s theatrics ruined his hearing.  He flopped down on the couch next to Grimmjow and tossed him the phone.  “Your turn.”

“Hell no.”

“Grimmjow--”

“Hell.  To the.  No.”

“I hope you find this couch comfortable enough for sleeping. . .” Ichigo said in an almost sing-song voice.  Grimmjow glared at him before picking up the phone.

“I better be able to have so much sex with you tonight,” he grumbled as he dialed the number for his parents’ home with more force than necessary.  Ichigo laughed as he got up to head to the kitchen to start dinner.

“Of course, my love,” he drawled, cheekily before leaning down to give Grimmjow a light kiss on the cheek.

Grimmjow waited as the phone rang, feeling his poor nerves tremble from their impending anguish. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his parents, he'd just had enough of having his face smashed into mega tits from Nel without adding his mother to the equation.  He decided this news was important enough for him to grin and bear it, so he resisted the urge to sigh as his mother's cheery voice poured through the receiver.

"Hello~!"

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Kitty! It's so good to hear from you.  Are you eating well? Is Ichi-kun fulfilling your wildest sexual desires?"

"Mom!  Stop!" Grimmjow yelled, feeling his face heat up.  He couldn't even remember the last time he blushed, but having his mother question him so openly about something of that nature definitely did the trick.

"When did you become so sensitive, Kitty?" Rangiku asked as if nothing was wrong with what she'd just said.

"Never mind.  You and Dad are invited for dinner tonight.  Ichigo and I have news for you," Grimmjow said.  Rangiku squealed.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! I can't wait to see you and Ichi-kun.  What time should your father and I be there?"

"Six is fine.  See you then, Mom."

"See you soon, Kitty~!"

Grimmjow hung up the phone and leaned his head on the back of the couch.  This was going to be a long ass night.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang.  Grimmjow was in the shower, so Ichigo wiped his hands and headed for the door.  He peeped through the peephole and smiled before opening the door.

"Ichi-nii!" his sisters called in unison before they hugged him tightly.

Yuzu and Karin had grown up to be lovely young women, though they weren't really very similar anymore.  Yuzu resembled their mother much more than Karin did.  Karin took on a more athletic look, wearing her ink black hair in a ponytail most of the time.  The girls were both successful in their careers as well, with Yuzu being an interior decorator and Karin an architect.

Once the girls released him, he shared a short embrace with their boyfriends and ushered all four of them into the apartment.  As the girls removed their winter gear, Ichigo almost had a heart attack when he saw the large diamond ring on Karin's finger.

"Excuse me, but what is this?" he asked, pointing at her hand.  Karin blushed and glanced at Toushirou, who was blushing as well.

"Oh, Ichi-nii, it was wonderful! Toushirou-kun proposed to Karin-chan on New Year's Eve, right before the ball dropped in Time Square!" Yuzu proclaimed, excitedly.  Ichigo smiled and held his hand out to Karin.  Still blushing, his younger sister placed her hand in his and let him examine the ring.

"Well done, my friend," he said, nodding in Toushirou's direction.  The white-haired boy nodded in return. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Yeah. We're gonna get married on your birthday, Ichi-nii," Karin responded.

"Wizard!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.  He turned his gaze to Jinta.  "So I guess you'll be proposing to Yuzu around Valentine's Day?" The red-haired boy's eyes widened significantly causing Ichigo to laugh once more.

Grimmjow walked into the room then, running a towel languidly over his shower-dampened hair.  He smiled at Karin and Yuzu before the girls gave him the same greeting they'd given Ichigo.

"It's so good to see you, Grimm-nii!" Yuzu said, hugging his waist tightly.

"Good to see you too, Yuzu.  Karin, what is this ice I see illuminating the entire room?" Grimmjow asked, lifting her hand to inspect the ring.

"Toushirou and I are getting married," she said.  Grimmjow sent a fierce glare in Toushirou's direction.

"You better not be trying to stick it to my little sister, boy," he growled in a mock-authoritative voice.  The turquoise-eyed male looked horrified, while Ichigo just laughed.

"You all have a seat in the living room.  We'll eat as soon as our parents get here."

Once the four younger people were in the living room, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and hugged him.

“Someone’s being rather affectionate tonight,” the taller male commented.  Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow’s chest.

“I’m nervous, Grimm,” he said.  The other man rubbed comforting circles on Ichigo’s back.

“Don’t worry, Ichi.  It’s just our crazy ass parents.  Wait until you tell Rukia to get nervous.” Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot!” He ran to the other room to grab the phone.  Grimmjow stayed put and answered the door.

“Kitty!” Rangiku called, before promptly smothering her son with her strangely ample bosom.  Grimmjow tried to escape, but he knew it was futile.  Only one thing could save him from Rangiku’s super-boob lock.

“My, Rangiku.  Why don’t you let our son get some air, yeah?” Gin stated nonchalantly.  Rangiku released Grimmjow, and the blue-haired male gulped in air because his life depended on it.

“Oh, Kitty, don’t be so dramatic,” Rangiku said, dismissing Grimmjow’s “dramatics” with a wave of her hand.  “Where’s Ichi-kun?”

“Making a phone call,” Grimmjow responded once he’d gathered enough oxygen.  He escorted his parents to the living room where they exchanged greetings with the others.  Once they were settled, he went to the bedroom to retrieve Ichigo.

“I know, but could you just fly out here tomorrow?  It’s not really something I can tell you over the phone,” the orange-haired male said.  He waited for a response from whom Grimmjow assumed to be Rukia.  After a while, Ichigo smiled.  “Alright, see you tomorrow, Ruki.  Yeah, love you too.  Bye.”

Once he’d hung up, he turned towards Grimmjow who was shaking his head with a small smile of his own.

“You enjoy getting your way, don’t you?”

“Who doesn’t?” Ichigo responded, tossing his phone on the bed.  The doorbell rang and he let a sigh escape his throat.  “Well, Dad’s here.” Grimmjow chuckled and followed Ichigo out of the bedroom and to the front door.  Ichigo shifted into a defensive stance and nodded at Grimmjow to open the door.  The man flew into the room in a blur of black and white.

“ICHIGO~!” The said orange head brought his left leg up and kicked his father square in the chest before resting his foot on the man.

“You’re too old for this shit!  Why are you such an idiot?!” he yelled.

“Ichigo, why are you so mean to your loving father?!” Isshin cried as he tried to wiggle from under the weight of Ichigo’s foot.

“Because you’re an ignoramus,” Karin said, noncommittally.

“Please let Dad up, Ichi-nii.  And Dad, please have some decorum,” Yuzu stated in a motherly tone.  Ichigo removed his foot from his father’s chest and let the man stand.

“Alright, can we eat now?  I’m fucking starving,” Grimmjow said.

“I have to get Nel up, but you all go ahead to the dining room,” Ichigo said.  He went down the hallway to the guest room and gently shook the green-haired woman awake.  “Nel, it’s time for dinner.” Nel sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Okay, Itsygo.”

“Aww, she’s sooo cute!! Now hurry the fuck up before I starve to death,” Grimmjow said from the doorway.

“You’re such an ass,” Ichigo said, as he and Nel left the room.

Nel greeted everyone in the dining room before sitting down next to Ichigo.  All was quiet once everyone started eating.  Ichigo wasn’t too keen on just blurting it out, so he decided he’d just wait until someone asked.  As nosy as everyone in that room was, it was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

“So, Ichi-nii, what’s this news you have to tell us?” Yuzu asked, almost casually.  Ichigo looked up at her and smiled.  He had a feeling she knew already.

“Well, Grimmjow and I are going to have a baby,” he said, unconsciously gripping his spouse’s thigh under the table.  He waited for the outburst from his father or Grimmjow’s mother.  He and Grimmjow had put money on who’d scream first.

“FINALLY!”

“OH, ICHIGO~!”

They didn’t expect Rangiku and Isshin to yell at the exact same moment.

“MY BEAUTIFUL SON IS GOING TO BRING MORE PRECIOUS LIFE INTO THE WORLD!” Ichigo threw a dinner roll right into his father’s mouth.

“Shut the hell up, you idiot!  This isn’t some mpreg yaoi fanfiction!  I don’t have a mystical womb from which I can birth ass-babies!  We’re using a surrogate.”

“You’re going to let some random infant Easy Bake Oven carry my granddaughter?” Rangiku asked, horrified.

“Why are you assuming it’s going to be a girl?  And we’re not using a random ‘Easy Bake Oven’.  Fuckin’ a. . .” Grimmjow said, running a hand over his face.

“Actually, Matsumoto-san, I’m going to be their surrogate,” Nel spoke up quietly.

“Oh,” Rangiku said.  She smiled brightly.  “Well, at least my granddaughter will have awesome boobage!”  Nel turned bright red and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Alright, could you two stop acting like mental patients for like two minutes?  This is kind of important to Ichi-nii and Grimm-nii,” Karin said.  Isshin and Rangiku quieted a bit, and Ichigo gave his younger sister a look of gratitude.

“So, you guys are happy too?” he asked.

“Of course, son.  Anything that makes you happy makes me happier,” Isshin said.  Ichigo smiled.

Rangiku stood and clapped her hands together.  Grimmjow rolled his eyes; he already knew what she was going to say, and he silently mimicked her words as she spoke,

“This calls for celebratory pie!” She dragged Nel, Yuzu, and Karin from their seats.  “Come now.  You girls are going to help me!”

Once they were in the kitchen, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow.  The bluenette smiled over at him.

“Well, that went much better than we expected it to, huh?” he asked, and Ichigo nodded.

“Though I could go the rest of my life without hearing about my daughter’s awesome boobage,” he said, shuddering at the thought.

“Amen to that,” Gin added, with a chuckle.


	4. The Scary Part

**Chapter Four: The Scary Part...**

Ichigo stared at the door as the light knocking resounded throughout the condo.  He knew exactly who was on the other side of that door, and he was focusing on not pissing himself.  Nel came up beside him and looked inquisitively at the door, then at him.

“Itsygo, are you gonna open the door?” she asked.  Ichigo nodded slowly.  He stood there petrified for a while longer, and Nel huffed.  “You’re such a baby.” She reached for the door.

“Nel, no!” Ichigo yelled, but it was too late.  Rukia’s small foot connected with his face, knocking him to the floor almost instantly.

“What gives, jizzface?  Calling me at such an ungodly hour and forcing me to drive for eleven hours!  I should murder you in your sleep!  No, I want you to be awake while I’m killing you!”

“Rukia-chan, please stop kicking Itsygo,” Nel said, softly.  Rukia turned her fury towards Nel, but it died instantly once she looked at the green-haired woman.

“Nel!  Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen you since Fruitface and The Smurf got married.”

“Who you callin’ a smurf, munchkin?”  Grimmjow asked as he entered the room and helped Ichigo off the floor.  The orange haired man opened and closed his mouth a few times to make sure his jaw wasn’t broken.

He guessed he deserved a roundhouse kick to the face.  Rukia lived in Chicago after all, so having her drive to New York was kind of a dick move, but it wasn’t Ichigo’s fault that the woman hated to fly.  She hadn’t gotten on a plane since his and Grimmjow’s wedding, and she swore never again once the plane hit a patch of turbulence over Hawaii.  That’s how she ended up living in America.  She’d never fly back to Japan if she had anything to do with it.

“I’m callin’ you Smurf, Blue Man.  How the fuck you been?” she asked.  Grimmjow chuckled at the sailor mouth that didn’t seem to belong with the large doe eyes and small frame.

“I’ve been better.  Hate seeing my Ichi get his ass kicked in, though.”

“He knows what he did,” Rukia said, glaring up at Ichigo before turning to go to the living room with Nel.

Ichigo sighed and followed the women with Grimmjow trailing behind him.  They sat on the loveseat while Rukia and Nel giggled about some girly shit they’d never understand.

“Okay, Ruki.  I’m gonna tell you why I called you here,” Ichigo said.  Rukia stopped giggling and gave him her attention.  “Grimmjow and I are going to have a baby by way of surrogacy.”

Rukia’s eyes seemed to take up half of her face before she squealed and catapulted off of the couch and onto Ichigo’s lap.

“Oh my goodness, that’s wonderful, Ichigo! I thought you called me here for something stupid!  I swear I was serious about killing you.  Do you know who the surrogate is yet?” she asked.  Ichigo nodded.

“I’m their surrogate, Rukia-chan,” Nel said.  Rukia immediately hit Ichigo upside his head.

“Ow, what the hell, Ruki?”

“Is there a reason you fuck-nuggets didn’t ask me to be your surrogate?” she yelled, angrily.

“This is precisely the reason!  Calm the fuck down!”  Ichigo yelled back.  Rukia pouted.

“Plus, your rack is infinitesimal,” Grimmjow added, earning himself a slap to the face.  He grinned and rubbed his cheek.  “Worth.  Totally worth.”

“Alright, fine.  I’m happy for you guys, even if you picked Boobiel to be your surrogate instead of me.”

“Could we all refrain from addressing my tits again?” Nel said, in exasperation.  Rukia laughed and rejoined her on the couch.  She put an arm around the taller woman’s shoulder.

“I’m really happy for all of you.  I’ll be here to help in any way that I can.”  Ichigo smiled at his long time friend.

“Thanks, Rukia.”

 

* * *

 

Ichigo glanced over at the fidgeting woman beside him.  He knew Nel was nervous; it was understandable.  He reached out and gripped her hand loosely.  She tensed for a second, and then relaxed.  Looking over at Ichigo, she smiled brightly, though he could still tell that she was worried.  Ichigo returned her smile with one of his own.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Nel.  Everything is gonna be okay," he said, gently.  Nel nodded slowly and returned her attention to the television that was playing an informational video about in vitro fertilization. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  He smiled and shook his head when he read the message from Grimmjow.

_My Love: Are they making you look at vag pictures yet?_

Ichigo chuckled before sending a quick response in the negative.  Grimmjow had opted out of accompanying Nel and Ichigo to Nel's first appointment with the OB/GYN.  It was mostly because of his aversion to doctor's offices, and partially because of his aversion to lady parts.

_My Love: Alright. Let me know how it goes.  I love you._

Just as Ichigo finished his response to Grimmjow, a timid male nurse with short black hair and large sad eyes stepped into the waiting area.

"Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck."

Nel took a deep breath and stood along with Ichigo, and together they followed the nurse to the back.  The nurse stopped next to a small room where Nel's vitals were checked and he asked the necessary questions about her allergies, previous health conditions, if she was sexually active, and if she was currently pregnant.  Once this was done, the nurse escorted them to a different room.

"Doctor Unohana will be with you shortly," he said.  Nel and Ichigo both nodded their understanding, and the nurse smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.  Once he was gone, Nel let out a sigh.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous. . ."

"Don't be. You're gonna be fine; this is just the first visit," Ichigo said.  Nel slumped on the table where she'd been told to sit.

"Okay, Itsygo," she said.  Ichigo frowned slightly.

"You know, pretty soon you're going to be the mother of my child.  I think you should ditch the nickname." Nel laughed hysterically.

"Fine, Ichigo," she said, after she was done.

Not long after, they heard a light knock on the door, and a raven-haired woman stepped into the room.  She smiled gently and reached out her hand to Nel then to Ichigo, shaking hands with both of them.

"Hello, I am doctor Yachiru Unohana, but you may call me Retsu.  It's a pleasure to meet both of you," she said.  Her voice was gentle and soft, and Ichigo was happy about that, since he could see Nel relax visibly.  Doctor Unohana sat down on a stool next to Nel's table, crossing her legs and placing her clipboard in her lap. "Now, miss Shihoin tells me that you are looking to be a surrogate for doctor Kurosaki and his spouse?"

"I am.  Itsy--I mean Ichigo has been my friend for a very long time, so when he asked me, I felt honored that he would choose me.  I'm glad to help him and Grimmjow," Nel answered.  Doctor Unohana nodded and wrote some notes on her clipboard.

"Will your spouse not be joining us, doctor Kurosaki?"

"Oh, no.  Grimmjow has a little phobia of doctor's offices," Ichigo answered with a chuckle. Doctor Unohana laughed softly before returning her attention to Nel.

"Okay, miss Oderschwanck, today we're just going to do a physical and a PAP smear, and then we'll start your first cycle of clomid."

Nel nodded and Ichigo decided it would be better for him to step out while the doctor performed the necessary procedures.  Once she was done, doctor Unohana poked her head out and gestured for Ichigo to return to the room.

"Okay, now I'll explain to you how clomid works. Since your menstrual cycles are regular, you'll start taking the pills three to five days into your next one, and continue to take the pills for about five days.  You will ovulate for about twelve days after taking the last pill, and you will take the pills in three cycles. Understand so far?" Nel and Ichigo nodded, and the doctor continued. “The medication will send signals to your ovaries, telling them to produce more eggs.  You will have to come in for regular transvaginal ultrasounds and blood tests to monitor this process.”

The doctor moved to the computer that was across the room and started typing.

“Now, as with every medication, there are some minor side effects, those of which include mild swelling of the ovaries, stomach pain, breast tenderness, insomnia, nausea and vomiting, blurred vision, headaches, fatigue, irritability, depression, weight gain, and, in rarer cases, ovarian cysts.  Also, there’s a small percentage of a chance that you’ll conceive twins.”

Ichigo became even more alert at the mention of that particular piece of information.  He and Grimmjow were preparing for one baby, but what on Earth would they do with two?

“Do you have any questions?” Doctor Unohana asked, returning her attention to Nel and Ichigo.

“Uh, yes actually.  I was wondering if it would be possible for both mine and my spouse’s sperm to be donated?” Ichigo asked.  The doctor seemed to ponder the question for a second before she gave a small nod.

“Certainly, if that’s what you’d like.  There’s no guarantee of whose will survive, so in the end, the baby could wind up having either of you as its biological father.” Ichigo nodded his understanding.  “Anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Nel responded.  Doctor Unohana smiled.

“Alright then.  Your journey begins today.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but be ready for some fun times with pregnant Nel making life a living hell for Grimm-kitty...thanks for reading:)
> 
> Patd06


End file.
